


Tub

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Koyashige try the tub of the sharehouse.





	Tub

**Author's Note:**

> Sharehouse episode. You knew this was coming. In my mind, they did stay overnight. Also, there was a tub.
> 
> ; trying to write Koyama's perspective for once. I always end up switching to Shige, I don't know why.

 

 

"Don't you wanna try the tub?" Koyama asks as they chill on the couch of the ocean sharehouse in the late evening, the film team gone.

 

It's only him and Shige on the couch because Tegomass had prefered to go to sleep already.

 

The darkness paints the ocean in an interesting light, and Koyama's voice is melodic and like honey. Shige leans forward on his knees, looking at his bandmate on the couch next to him. 

 

Koyama smiles at Shige, draped on the couch like a girl, knees pulled up high, his head resting on his palm. His fingers are playing dreamily with Shige's hair ends.

 

"Naughty," Shige says, and Koyama chuckles, sliding behind him. 

 

Koyama likes making Shige weak with neck kisses and such. He loves Shige anyways in any way, wholeheartedly and everything about him and isn't reserved to show it.

 

He leans forward to nibble at an earlobe when Shige in front of him grumbles something about "persistent little fucker" and Koyama grins.

 

Shige is beautiful, Koyama thinks, even more so when his features are accentuated by the moonlight as Koyama makes an effort not to rip his clothes off of him but undress him slowly to cherish the atmosphere. 

 

When Shige gasps as Koyama's hands slid up his stomach, Koyama opts that he's cherished the atmosphere enough. 

 

They tumble through the large room, half undressed when they reach the automatic door, making a few jokes about Tegoshi who had problems opening it earlier until they realize it ain't easy in a hazed state of mind.

 

"This door isn't stopping me from making love to you," Koyama says determindly when they finally manage, a cooler nightbreeze tickling on their skin. 

 

The tub is filled quickly and it is actually an awesome scenery, Koyama thinks as he slides in behind Shige, pulling the other into his arms.

 

"I wish this night was longer," he whispers, "I want to hold you like this more often while watching the ocean"

 

"It's beautiful indeed," Shige agrees as his fingers find Koyama's and they lace together. 

 

"We should have brought rose petals and foam," Shige remarks with a giggle and Koyama snorts.

"Gay"

 

Time floats and Koyama feels like he looses track of it with Shige like this, and then Shige tilts his head and he leans in to kiss him.

It's slow and sensual, not rushed and Koyama wants to make it last, his tongue slowly sliding against Shige's, both men gasping softly. 

"I can bring rose petals and foam next time, when we're back home," Koyama suggests when he pulls back, his hand loosely swaying in the water, and Shige snickers. "Sure," he says and squeezes Koyama's hand tighter.

 

"Shige," Koyama whispers against Shige's hair and Koyama ghosts his lips down against Shige's neck, reveling in each little gasp.

 

"Let's get out of this thing," Shige breathes, "I want to have you, and what I want to do cannot be done here"

 

Koyama moans. "I can only agree to that"


End file.
